Chibi Sasuke
by FMA-lover16
Summary: NaruSasu in later chapters. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank but when Sasuke gets turned into a five year old what will happen when Naruto is stuck babysitting him!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Masashi Kishimoto does!**

This is story just came to after reading a story where Naruto gets turned into a kid and then I thought about what it would be like if it were Sasuke so I decided to write it! The first chapter might be short but the next chapter will be longer don't worry!

Well there is nothing more for me to say so on with the story!

**Chibi Sasuke**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Naruto what were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" Tsunade asked looking at

Naruto and shaking her head at his excuse.

"It was just suppose to be a prank how was I suppost to know what was in that bottle!"

"YOU READ THE LABEL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS IN THAT BOTTLE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"Hey I knew it wasn't poison I just didn't read what it was used for"

"You shouldn't have been looking through my stuff to begin with and none of this would have happened in the first place" she told me in a serious and annoyed tone.

You see currently standing in her office was me and Sasuke who was currenlty turned into a five year old with just his t-shirt that was way to big for him and was looking at the two people curious as to why they were fighting and why he was even here in the first place, not even knowing who these people were.

" If you don't want people in that room then don't leave the door unlocked" I said glancing down at the little Sasuke who had been quiet ever since they got there.

"Well people usually don't go in there but know I'll lock it knowing that you could go in there" she paused and looked down at Sasuke who was waiting paitently for them to say something to him. "Looks like you will have to babysit him intill I can get the ingredients to turn him back to mormal."

"What! I'm not going to babysit him!" I yelled at her.

"Yes you are this is your fault! Now you can stay at Sasuke's house for now." she got up from behind her desk and walked over to Sasuke and bent down in front of him. "Sasuke how are you?"

"I'm fine...why am I here and where are my parents?" her eyes grew wide as she realized that since he was five and that his parents were still alive when he was five and now he thought they were still alive. How was she supposed to tell him that they were dead? She had to think of something quick because she couldn't tell him the truth who knows what that would do to him.

"Well your whole family went on a mission and they won't be back for a while so you are going to stay with Naruto at your house."

"My whole family?"

"Yes" she said and he looked like he was believing her.

"Ok" he said with a small smile.

She smiled back at him and told him to wait outside while she talked with Naruto in private for a minute and he walked out the door. Once the door was shut she got up and stood in front of Naruto.

"I expect you to take good care of him and make sure this stays quiet even though I'm sure your friends will find out one way or another. Just don't bring him out in public only if needed and make sure he doesn't know the truth of his family's death because who knows what that would do to him at this young."

"Ok i get it"

"Good now you may leave and I'll come and get you when I've gotten the posion...of course it might take awhile since the ingredients will be in another village. Now go I have work to do." and with that I walked out the door as she sighed and sat back at her desk.

_to be_ _continued_

_-----_

Sasuke: how could the idiot do something that stupid

Naruto: Hey!

Me: Calm down you two and Sasuke it was just a little prank

Sasuke: little! I'm five! how is that a little prank!

Naruto: it was funny you have to admit

Me: well I guess it is pretty funny once you think about it (giggles)

Sasuke: you're all against me

Me: no we're not just wait and see what happens in the next chapter!

Naruto: I can't wait write it now! (jumps up and down)

Sasuke: shut up she'll write it when she feels like it and I don't want to know what the idiot does next (sighs)

Me: Just wait Sasuke and see what happens to you

Sasuke: Can't wait (sighs some more)

Me: hope you enjoyed it and please review if you want another chapter!

Naruto: REVIEW! I can't wait to see what happens to Chibi Sasuke!

Sasuke: (growls at Naruto)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

We walked down the road receiving odd looks form some of the villagers mainly looking at Sasuke. Of course everything was going good until we ran into Sakura and Ino, they spotted Sasuke and immendiatly ran over.

"Naruto who is that?" Sakura asked nodding to Sasuke who was now hiding behind my legs, I smiled down at him before looking back to them.

"It's Sasuke" I said simply making them gasp and look down at him getting a good look at him before realizing it was Sasuke and they both squealed and ran over to him pushing me out of the way knealing down to him.

"What happened to him?"

"He's so cute!"

"Adorable!"

They kept on fawning over him and it was making me mad but then when I looked over to Sasuke he had a scared look on his face and it looked like he would burst out into tears any minute. They obiviously weren't paying attention because they just kept hugging him and telling him how cute he was also forgeting that I was right there. But before I could go over there to them Sasuke screamed making them stop and just look at him as he pushed away from them and ran over to me hugging my legs, crying and hiding his face from them. I bent down and pulled him into my arms trying to comfort him while Sakura and Ino stood gasping at the sight. Once he was calm I walked over to them with him still in my arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino said still surprised by his actions.

"He accidently got turned into a five year old and please don't ask how that happened and so he doesn't remember anything from when he was older and none of his friends. You just scared him going over to him like that and hugging him and him not even knowing who in the worls you are."

"Oh well sorry about that, we shouldn't have done that without knowing what has going on with him." Ino said looking over at Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"Is he okay now?" Sakura asked looking over at him huddled in my arms.

"I think" I looked down at him "Sasuke are you okay now?" I asked as he lifted his head rubbing his eyes and nodded. I gently let him out of my arms and he looked over at Sakura and Ino in confusion before looking back up at me.

"Naruto who are they and why did they hug me?" Little chibi Sasuke asked in his cute five year old voice.

"The girl with pink hair is Sakura-chan and the blonde is Ino-chan so don't worry they're friends, they're nice and won't hurt you. And they hugged you because they thought you were cute." I said to him with a smile.

"Oh ok" he said and looked over at them and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." he said shyly.

"Awww Sasuke you're to sweet. So Naruto when is he going to turn back?" Sakura asked.

"Well Tsunade is getting someone to get the stuff to make a reverse potion so hopeful by the end of the week." I looked down at Sasuke and grabbed his hand before looking back up at them.

"Well we have to be going so I guess we'll see you later and please make sure this is kept secret from the villagers, Tsunade doesn't want them to know" and with that said we walked off towards the Sasuke's house.

----------------------------

When we got there I unlocked the door with the key Tsunade had given him. Since it was getting late I decided I would make dinner and if this were the older Sasuke he would have been shocked that I could make something other than ramen for once.

We had stopped by my house and gotten my clothes and as I was changing in one of the guest rooms I had picked out to sleep in I heard a knock. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sasuke looking up at me.

"Sasuke shouldn't you get changed and get into bed, you know it's getting late."

"Yeah but I don't have any clothes, mine aren't in my dresser." he said innocently.

Oh that's right none of his clothes are going to fit him but I have no idea if he still kept any clothes from when he was a kid or where they would be.

"Well let's just go to your room and see what we can do." I said as we walked out and into his room. I walked over to his dresser and opened the drawers looking for something that he could fit into. Once I got to the bottom drawer I looked around the back and I came across some pieces of some clothing that looked like his size so I pulled out a shirt and a pair of small boxers and turned to him.

"Here you can just wear these for now." I handed them to him and he went into the bathroom to change and when he came out they were a little big but they were good enough and I tucked him in and said goodnight and started walking out.

"Naruto" he whispered and I barely heard him, when I turned around he was sitting up in his bed looking at me.

"Yes." I said and he looked down and I noticed he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well when I went to bed my mom would usually kiss me on my forehead cause it helps me sleep and I was wondering if maybe...you could...um..." he blushed darker and hung his head lower making his bangs cover his eyes. I smiled at him before turning around and walking back over to him knowing what he was trying to ask. I leaned over to him grabbing his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at me and kissed his forehead. He blushed and now his whole face was red and he watching me walk away. I looked back at him before shutting the door. "Goodnight Sasuke."

I closed the door and walked back into my room and laid down and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. I know I have a crush on Sasuke, I've liked him for a while now. But he's like this now and I don't know if I can control my feelings for him any longer. I'll just have to wait until he returns to normal than I'm going to finally tell him how I feel and hope he feels the same. Yep that's exactly what I'm going to do, and with that I fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: This chapter was short

Me: Sorry the next one will be longer

Naruto: It better be I can't wait for Sasuke to be back to normal so I can tell him how I feel

Sasuke: And I need to be older to return those feelings mumbles

Me: What was that Sasuke turns to Sasuke

Sasuke: Nothing walks away

Naruto: Well why I go find out where Sasuke went to please review so she can write the next chapter!

Me: I need reviews to get me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: I found Sasuke! He was in my bed for some reason.

Me: Yay! You found him...but Sasuke why were you in Naruto's bed? turns to Sasuke

Sasuke:... looks away blushing

Me: Oh well he can tell us later I have a chapter to write!

Naruto: Well then start already!

Me: Ok, ok I will!

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I expected to see the sun shining in my face but when I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke on the bed looking down at me. I jumped and it made me fall on the foor, when I got up I looked to see Sasuke still on the bed and he was laughing actually laughing. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh before, I stared at him with wide eyes and when he saw me staring at him he stopped laughing and looked at me weird.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" he asked innocently.

"It's nothing." I said going over to get my clothes and change.

"I'm hungry." he whined walking over to me and I could tell he had been up a while cause he was already dressed.

"Well go wait in the kitchen while I get dressed and I'll make us something." I said and he walked out of the room and I got dressed and then I headed downstairs to see him waiting at the kitchen table.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked him.

"I don't care just make somehting already." he whined pouting.

"Stop whining." I said turning around and started to get stuff from the fridge, but then there was a poof and when I turned back around Kakashi was standing next to the table where Sasuke was sitting.

"Yo!" he said with a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"The Hokage wanted me to tell you to bring sasuke and come see her by five this afternoon."

"Oh, ok." I said and I turned back around to what I was doing. Sasuke looked over to Kakashi and gave him a glare.

"Who are you?" he asked annoyed. Kakashi looked down at him and laughed at his childness.

"My name's Kakashi and I see what I heard was true you are a kid now."

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost six years old!" he said proudly.

"Oh really, well I've got to be going see you two later." and with that he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"That guy's weird." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know but you get used to him after a while." I said placing the food on the table.

-----------------------------

(around 4:30 p.m.)

We walked down the busy street towards the Hokage's office and I couldn't believe how many people were out today. As we kept walking some kids were running through the crowd and ran right between me and Sasuke, knocking Sasuke away. When I looked back over to where Sasuke was he wasn't there anymore. Panic struck me as I looked around for him not seeing him anywhere. I called his name but I still couldn't find him, I kept calling his name while making my way around in the crowd of people.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Sasuke looked around desperatly trying to find where Naruto was but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Having lost him after being pushed away by the people, he was starting to get scared at not finding him. He was lost in this bif crowd of people and he could feel the tears coming down his face as he walked through the crowd in a rush to find Naruto. Before he knew it he had ran into someone knocking him on the ground. He looked up to see who ran into and was two teenagers the guy with white eyes and long brown hair and the girl with brown eyes and brown hair in two buns. The girl smiled and bent down to me helping me up then she turned to her friend nest to her.

"Neji look doesn't this kid look like Sasuke? I heard Sakura and Ino saying something about him being turned into a kid." she said looking back down at him.

"What's your name kid?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he mumbled wiping his eyes.

"It is him, I heard he doesn't have any of his memories either." Neji said looking down at him.

"He doesn't? Well Sasuke is there someone that's suppose to be watching you?" she asked and when she did his tears came back.

"Yes, Naruto is suppose to watch me but the crowd was to big and we got seperated and now I'm lost and don't know where he is." he said while trying to control his tears.

"Awww don't worry we're friends of his, we can help you find him ok?" she said grabbing his hand.

"Ok!" he immediatly smiled.

----------------------------

Naruto ran through the crowd in search of Sasuke until he saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata and ran over to them.

"Hey have any of you seem Sasuke anywhere? He's kind of lost."

"What! Naruto how could you lose him!" Sakura and Ino screamed.

"Well there was a big crowd and we sort of got seperated."

"Well we haven't seen him but we'll help you look for him." Hinata said.

"Is this what your looking for?" they all turned around and saw Neji and TenTen, and Sasuke come out from behind them holding her hand. Once he saw Naruto he let go of her hand and ran over to him hugging him tightly around his legs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said bending down and pulling him into his arms.

"Naruto I got lost and couldn't find you and then I ran into TenTen-chan and Neji and they helped me find you." he said a few tears running down his already tear stained cheeks. I smile at him and wiped his tears away before standing back up and grabbed his hand.

"Well looks like we didn't need to help you after all." Sakura said.

"Yeah, thanks for finding him and bringing him to me." he said to Neji and TenTen.

"No problem." they said.

"Well we have to go to the Hokage's so I guess we'll see you later." Naruto said waving to them and walking off with his hand still in Sasuke's.

------------------------------

**Naruto's P.O.V. (again)**

We both walked into Tsunade's office and she sat at her desk with a suspcious smile.

"Well what did you need? Do you get the stuff to turn him back to normal?" I asked sitting down in the chair only to have Sasuke climb into my lap.

"Well look a there he seems to taken a liking to you. Has Naruto been nice to you Sasu-chan?" she said with a teasing tone.

"Yes!" he said with a smile.

"Well isn't that good." she said walking over to us and handing Sasuke a cup of tea. "Here Sasuke have some tea it's good for you." she said and he drank until all of it was gone and gave the cup back to her.

"I'm getting sleepy." he mumbled before passing out in my lap.

"What did you give him?" I asked looking from him back up to her.

"Something that should at least give him his memories and he should remember all thats happened when he didn't have his memories, he'll wake up in about half an hour so just lay him down on the couch for now." she said walking back to her desk and sitting down.

-----------------------------

(30 minutes later) **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I heard voices talking next to me and slowly woke up and opened my eyes and when I did I was staring into bright blue eyes. I shot up and looked around to see I was in the Hokage's office and Tsunade was sitting next to Naruto and they were both staring at me with curious eyes. Suddenly memories of the last few days played in my head and I remember being turned young and Naruto taking care of me, everything. I looked down for a minute and looked back up at Naruto and glared at him knowing it was all his fault.

"You are a complete moron." I said in my little chibi voice which didn't make it scary but cute.

"So you remember good." Tsunade said.

"Of course I remember how that moron did this to me!" I said standing up.

"Hey don't blame me it was an accident!" he yelled back at me.

"Well it's still all your fault." I mumbled pouting childishly and crossing my arms.

"It seems you still have your child like qualities even though you have your memories back." she said raising an eye brow at my behavior. I ignored her and turned my back to both of them.

"Well I can't turn you back completely to normal until my assistant returns with the ingredients I just thought it would be a little bit better to have your memories so I found something. Anyways Naruto will continue to watch over you while your in this state."

"What! I can take care of myself!" I said turning back around to face them uncrossing my arms.

"Not while you're like this you can't, and no more argument you two can leave now and I'll inform you when I have the potion ready." she said waving her hand at them.

I glared at her before walkign out with Naruto behind me.

------------------------------

When we got back to my house I went straight to my room while Naruto went to go fix dinner and sat on my bed thinking about what happened this past few days. I remembered seeing Sakura and Ino all over me not somehting new but then I remembered that I had cried, in front of them and Naruto. I blushed at that and tried and remember some other stuff then my mind played what happened that night that I asked Naruto to kiss my forehead and he did! Why would Naruto do something like that? I did sort of ask him but that doesn't mean he had to. I thought he hated me why was he so nice, he still is nice to me though. Maybe it's just because I'm in this form and he just feels responsible for what happened, which he should since he did turn me into this in the first place.

But why does it make my heart speed up whenever he's smiles at me now. He smiled at me on the way here and it was like my heart stopped for a second. Does that mean I like him, as in more than a friendship? No, I'm not gay. I can't be I mean it's Naruto I'm talking about here. Could I actually like him like that? Could I be in love with him? No, it can't be and even if I do there's no way he would return my feelings. I sat up and walked out of my room and into the kitchen to see Naruto putting the food on the table, he looked up at hearing me come in.

"Just in time to eat." he said sitting down smiling. I walked over and sat down next to him and looked down at the food and slowly started eating. I looked up at Naruto to see him eating at his fast pace.

"Naruto?" he stopped and looked over at me.

"Yeah."

"Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like I've ever been real nice to you, thought you hated me?" I said lookking back down at my food but not eating.

"Um...I don't know it's just..."

"Just what?" I asked him looking back up at him.

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No." he said and looked back down and continued eating. I sighed and took a few more bites of my food before taking my plate to the sink.

"I think I'll be going to bed now." I said leaving the room and walking back up to my room. I sat there on the bed for a good five minutes before I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said holding up my legs against my chest. The door opened and Naruto walked in the room and over to my bed.

"Hey." he said standing next to my bed.

"You can sit down if you want." I said, he sat down and we sat there in silence for a minute before he spoke.

"Sasuke you know how I said I didn't hate you well I was wondering, do you hate me?" he asked nervously.

"No, not really."

"Well what would you consider us to be friends or what?" he asked, I thought a minute before answering.

"I'm not sure I guess we're friends but for a little while now I've been having these weird feelings and I think I might be..."

"Be what?" he asked.

"Well I think I might love you." I whispered instantly hoping he didn't hear me but just my luck he did.

"You...what?" he asked shocked.

"I think I love you, I know it's wrong but whenever you smile at me and your close I can't help but feel my heart pounding." I said closing my eyes tight not wanting to see his reaction. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I started to panic. Had he rejected me? Why isn't he saying anything? I felt arms wrap around me and I opened eyes to see Naruto had me in lap with his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Naruto?" I whispered.

"Sasuke...I think I might love you too."

My eyes widened at what he said before I started crying, I don't know why I was crying but it wasn't because I was sad I think it was because happy. He heard me crying pulled back and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Sasuke what's the matter?" he asked me.

"I've haven't (sob) been this happy (sob) since my parents (sob) were alive." I managed to say between my sobs. He smiled brightly at me before pulling me into his embrace again and rubbing my back trying to calm me down, saying soothing things in my ear. When I finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"You must think I'm a real baby for crying like that." I said rubbing my face against his chest, hiding my blushing face.

"Well you're my baby." he said snuggling me close to him making me blush worse.

"Shut up." I said pushing him away and crawling under the covers hiding myself.

"Awww I didn't mean to call you a baby." he said in a teasing tone, he got off the bed and headed for the door and when I heard the door open and close I pulled the covers off to see I was alone. I quickly got up and ran out of the room and into the guest room where he was just pulling off his shirt with his back turned to the door. He didn't seem to notice me come in as he pulled down his pants leaving him in his boxers. I turned bright red as he turned around smirking at my red face.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully, making me turn even redder.

"Hn." Was all I said as he walked up to me bending down to eye level with me.

"Something you needed?" he asked.

"I want you to sleep with me." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said teasingly.

"I said I want you to sleep with me." I said a little louder looking away, blushing again.

"I would love to sleep with you Sasuke." He grabbed my chin and pulled my head back to face him and gave me a sweet and short kiss on the lips leaving me shocked while he pulled me into my room and on the bed. I snuggled up to him while he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest, falling asleep with smiles on our face's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well what do you think was it long enough for ya!

Sasuke: I'm the uke...

Naruto: Yay! I'm seme!

Me: I think Sasuke is the cutest uke in the world! Much more interesting if Naruto is seme!

Sasuke: But what if I don't want to be the uke.

Me: Well it doesn't matter I'm making you uke. I mean you hardly ever see you as the uke.

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Awww Sasuke you make a cute uke! kisses Sasuke

Sasuke: blushes

Me: Please review so I can write more! It's almost over just like two more chapters maybe three, I don't know yet. Tell me would you want a sequel when this is done, I have some idea for the sequel but it's all up to you!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! But I'm getting to it now!

Naruto: Finally!

Me: Hey I've got a lot of school work I have to do to you know!

Sasuke: Yeah right, your failing two classes so you obviously don't even do your work.

Me:...

Sasuke: That's what I thought, just get on with the story already.

Me: Aww you just want to be in Naru-kun's arms!

Sasuke:... blushes Don't try changing the subject.

Me: So it's true...

Sasuke: No comment.

Naruto: I knew you liked me my little uke!

Sasuke:...I'm not uke...

Me: Yes you are, just accept it.

Sasuke: Never.

Naruto: Maybe I can change your mind. picks Sasuke up and takes him to the bed

Me: Well isn't that a sight...Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 4

Naruto's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust them to the light shining down on my face. I felt a warmth against my chest and looked down and smiled instantly at seeing a sleeping chibi Sasuke on me with a peaceful look on his face. I reached over and storked his hair as he slept and after about ten minutes he started to wake up.

"Mmm Naruto." he mumbled opening his eyes and looked up at me.

"Morning." I said leaning down and kissed him on the lips and pulled back smiling at him.

"Morning." he mumbled as I sat up and got off the bed and walked over into the bathroom. I walked over to the tub and started the water, I really needed bath. As I waited for the water to fill I heard someone walk in and turned around to see Sasuke standing at the door.

"You know you probably need a bath too, want to join me?"

"Sure." he said blushing slightly, he walked over to the tub and I stopped the water as it got full. I reached down and pulled down my boxers and looked to Sasuke to see he had a dark red blush on his face trying not to look at me.

"You coming." I said stepping into the big tub.

He slowly pulled down his boxers and got in so quickly I didn't even get a chance see his body until he was next to me in the water. He still had a blush on his face as he sat in the water not looking at me. I reached over and pulled him into my lap and grabbed the soap and rag and started to clean his chest and down to his stomach, as I got to his thighs and tried to go lower but his hand stopped me.

"I think I'm clean enough." he said grabbing the rag and turning around to face me.

He moved the rag down my chest and I shuddered at the contact, his hand moved down farther and to my thighs. But I stopped him from going any farther knowing what he was probably going to do, he just back up at me confused on why I had stopped him.

"You know I don't think we can do anything until you get your older body back. Because I think it's truly weird if we did anything while your in this little kid body...it makes me feel like a pediphile."

"I guess your right." he said and got up from the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself while he got out. I followed right behind him putting a towel around my waist and followed him out from the bathroom and into the bedroom. Once we had gotten dressed I had convinced him to get ramen with me for breakfast so we headed there.

When we got there we sat down and ordered our food. While we waited for the food in silence and that silence was broken by the shrieking voice of a certian pink-haired girl.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" she squealed as she ran up to us. I saw Sasuke glare at her in annoyance as she came up to him.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked still glaring at her.

"What? Why are you being so mean." she said sounding hurt.

"Sorry Sakura but even though Sasuke doesn't have his older body, he has all his memories back and remembers you." I said and turned back around as our orders arrived and were placed in front of us.

"Oh well Sasuke you're still adorable." she said reaching down and hugging the breath out of him.

"Sakura...let go...can't breath." he said trying to push her away. She let go and smiled down at me.

"Ok well I have to be going I told Tsunade I'd help her with some stuff." she turned around to walk away but stopped and turned back to us. "Oh yeah I almost forgot Tsunade said she wanted to see you two around two o'clock this afternoon so I'll see you later." she said waving then turning and walking off.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip to 2:00 p.m. where they're going into Tsunade's office.)

----In Tsunade's Office----

"Hey old hag you wanted to see us!" I yelled barging into her office with Sasuke following behind me.

"Stop calling me that you brat!" she yelled and motioned for us to sit down.

"But yes I did want to see you, Shizune has come back with the herbs I needed to fix Sasuke back to normal."

"Finally, I can't wait to get my old body back." Sasuke said sighing.

"Shizune can you bring me the herb drink!" Tsunade called and Shizune came in holding a cup.

"Here you go." she said handing the drink to Tsunade and left the room.

"Ok Sasuke all you have to do is drink this and you'll be back to normal." she said handing Sasuke the drink.

He looked at it for a second before drinking it, when he was down he put the cup down with a disgusted look on his face.

"That was horrible." he said gagging.

"Well I didn't say it would taste good." she said smirking.

"So when does it work?" I asked looking at Sasuke and before I knew it he collasped on the ground.

"Sasuke!" I got up and picked him up and looked back at Tsunade.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry he'll be back to normal and awake by tomorrow morning. Just take him home and get him into bed and he'll be alright." she said sitting down at her desk and turning back to her paperwork which she was not looking forward too.

I walked out of her office with Sasuke sleeping in my arms, I looked down at him and smiled as we walked back to his house.

--------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, how was it? Good? I hope so. I know it's short but well...sorry...but it's almost over just one more chapter and maybe a sequel but I don't even have any clue what the sequel would be about. If any of you have an idea for a sequel please let me know and and maybe I'll write one.

Naruto: I can't believe it's almost over! It seems like just yesterday you were starting to write it!

Sasuke: Well it is almost over and I'm glad.

Me: Now don't you just wish you could stay a little chibi forever! hugs Sasuke

Naruto: But then we couldn't have sex and you know you love to watch that. grabs Sasuke

Me: Well yeah...that's true.

Sasuke: Don't I get a say in having sex and you watching.

Naruto & Me: No!

Sasuke: ...whatever. Please review this chapter so she can get to writing the next chapter.

Me: Yeah I just love reviews!...Now turns to Naruto and Sasuke about that sex...


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I have finally got time to type!

Sasuke: Oh please you had plenty of time….you just wanted to play with your new computer and Ipod, I mean your listening to it now for gods sake.

Me: Your right I can't deny that and I love this song! -sings and dances to the song 'Smack That'-

Naruto: Will you get on with the story and stop dancing!

Me: But when I listen to this song I just can't help but dance! -dances more-

Sasuke: Then don't listen to it!

Me: But I love this song!

Sasuke: Fine then. -takes Ipod- No more song until you finish the chapter.

Me: You bastard!…..fine….here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Sasuke's P.O.V.

When I woke up I tried to move but was held down by an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Naruto laying next to me with his arm around my waist, that's when I noticed I had my body back.

I leaned over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips waking him up and he jumped back surprised falling to the floor and taking me with him since he still had his arm around me. I fell on top of him and he looked up at me for second before smiling.

"Good morning." he said happily. I rolled my eyes at him and got off him and helped him up, I sat down on the bed and he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"You got your body back." he said jumping on me making me lay on the bed with him on top of me. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine closing his eyes. I sat there shocked for a second before closing my eyes and returning the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

He ran his tongue across my lips asking for permission to enter to which I opened my lips letting his tongue slid in. He ran his tongue along the inside of my mouth and across my own tongue making us both moan at the contact. When we finally pulled back we were both panting slightly and I stared into his bright eyes as a smile spread across his face.

"I've been waiting to do that." he said giving me one last quick kiss on my lips before getting off me.

"So you want to get some ramen for breakfast." he asked as I got up from the bed.

"Sure." I said sighing.

"Great lets get dressed and go!" he said going into the bathroom.

----------------------

We walked to the ramen stand and when we got there we saw Sakura and Lee there waiting on their food.

"Hey Sakura, Lee!" Naruto sitting next to them and I sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke you're back to normal." Sakura said looking over at us as their food came, I just nodded at her in response.

"Such a glorious morning Naruto, Sasuke!" Lee said before starting to eat along with Sakura.

Me and Naruto ordered our food and while waiting Naruto turned back to Sakura and Lee.

"So Sakura are you and Lee dating yet?" he said smiling at them.

"Naruto!" Sakura said blushing.

"Of course we are!" Lee said putting his arm around Sakura's waist making her blush even more. When our food came Naruto turned his attention his food and we started eating.

"So are you and Sasuke dating?" Sakura said smirking while I choked on my food and looked away blushing while Naruto simply smiled.

"Yep!" he said putting his arm around my waist and leaned down kissing my cheek making me turn more red and Sakura started giggling at us.

"Shut up." I said turning back to my food avoiding them.

"Aww I think it's cute Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hn." I said still trying to avoid them.

----------------(A/N: Back to Sasuke's house and it's night time)--------------

Naruto's P.O.V.

We sat on the couch watching television and Sasuke had his head resting on my shoulder. Of course I got bored and pulled Sasuke's face up to mine kissing him to which he immediately kissed back. I swept my tongue across his lips and he immediately opened his mouth so that my tongue could go in running along his tongue and the insides of his mouth making him moan. Once I pulled back for us to get air we were painting and Sasuke's eyes were half closed in pleasure.

(A/N: Ok people since this is only T rated I cannot post the yummy lemon! So let me know if you want it and I'll send it to you! Don't forget your e-mail!)

----after the long hot lemon----

Once we were breathing normally I reached over and grabbed a shirt off the floor cleaning us both up before reaching my hands around his waist pulling him close so that his back was against my chest.

"I love you Sasuke." I said kissing the top of his head as he sighed.

"I love you too Naruto." he said with a smile before falling happily asleep.

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok I'm finished now give me my Ipod back!

Sasuke: Fine -takes out Ipod-

Me: Oh Yeah! -grabs Ipod turning it to Akon 'Smack That'- Time to dance!! -dances-

Naruto: You think that song will ever get old.

Sasuke: I don't think so.

Me: Dance you guys! You know you want to! Celebrate the finishing of the story! -plays song again and dances so more-

Naruto: We might as well.

Sasuke: -sigh- fine.

Naruto & Sasuke: -dances together-

Me: -stops dancing- wow….that's hot….let us all dance! -dances and replays the song for more dancing- Oh hey, please review and come dance with us! Everyone is welcome to dance!


End file.
